


flirting's in the danger

by soulas



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Bond AU - Freeform, M/M, loving idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulas/pseuds/soulas
Summary: Sometimes Andrew really hates Steven's job.





	flirting's in the danger

**Author's Note:**

> let's be real, the suits in that sushi episode gave us all a lot of Feelings

“Hey, baby!”

Andrew’s eyes flick open and he sees…nothing. Then he remembers the tight feeling wrapped around his head and the cloth blindfold over his eyes.

“Took you long enough,” he grumbles, stiffly flexing his sore hands from where they’re bound behind his back.

He hears Steven’s soft chuckle and footsteps approaching. He feels Steven fumbling with the blindfold, and then terribly bright white lights flood into his eyes.

“Ow, ow, ow,” Andrew hisses, screwing his eyes closed.

“What’s with the shirtless look?” Steven asks, stepping behind him.

Andrew mumbles something.

“What was that?” Steven says in an amused tone that lets Andrew know that he understood exactly what he was trying to say.

“I said I was cooking when they got me,” he says irritably. “Those bastards ruined my soufflé.”

Steven sniggers. “Maybe that’ll teach you to stop being the world’s biggest tease the one time you don’t want to have sex.”

“Uh, while we’re talking about tease,” Andrew says, wrinkling his nose. “What’s with the tux?”

“There was that cocktail I told you about, remember?” Steven says, fiddling with the wires binding Andrew’s wrists together. “I rushed straight here when Adam told me you were missing again.”

“What? I thought you said you weren’t going, since I was busy? Wasn’t it a plus one event?”

With a loud pinging noise, the wire snaps apart. Steven works around to kneel in front of the metal chair bolted to the ground that Andrew’s sitting on to work on the wire tied around Andrew’s feet.

“Yeah, I took Ben,” Steven says. “Hold still, baby. This wire’s tricky.”

“I don’t like Ben,” Andrew mutters.

Steven laughs. “Aw, come on, Andrew. He just wanted to go to talk up some of the ladies. I don’t even think he knows I left.”

Andrew sniffs. “I’m cold,” he complains. 

Steven sighs, but it’s a fond sound. He takes off his suit jacket and drapes it over Andrew’s shoulders. “There, okay?” he presses a kiss to Andrew’s neck. “Love you,” he hums against the crook of Andrew’s neck.

Andrew makes a grumpy noise, but the tense line of his shoulder relaxes.

Steven lets out a little frustrated huff. “Okay, well this is some high quality steel, because I’m not sure if this is coming apart anytime soon.”

“The downsides of dating James Bond,” Andrew says dryly. “Your supposed anniversary is spent tied to a chair for hours while your boyfriend is drinking cocktails with someone else.” He makes a face, but there’s no real malice in his voice.

Steven stands up and looks Andrew straight in the eye. Then he leans in and scoops Andrew out of the chair. “Okay, let’s go!” he says cheerfully.

Andrew splutters. “Steven, put me down! This is completely impractical, what if someone catches up on the way out?”

Steven makes a face. “Baby, I’ve been in here for almost an hour and no one’s so much as peeped in. I think we’re okay. besides, they need to let us go so that they can kidnap you next week.”

Andrew sighs. “I really hate your job, you know. Can’t you be like a tax attorney or something?”

Steven makes a gagging noise, starting to walk towards the entrance. “Please, Andrew. Besides. You know you enjoy this little weekly fiasco.”

Andrew pointedly doesn’t answer.

“Did you think I forgot?” Steven asks softly after a beat. “It’s two years today.”

“I dunno,” Andrew says, not looking at him. “You’ve been busy. It’s fine.”

Steven shifts Andrew in his arms, swoops down, and kisses him deeply. It starts off unhurried and sweet and quickly turns into something with an appetite. Their heavy breathing is interrupted by sudden shouts and the ringing of gunshots echoing behind them.

“Oh shit,” Steven says, starting to giggle.

“Steven! This isn’t funny,” Andrew protests. “Oh my god, call Adam, call Adam!”

They’re running through the halls, Steven still stifling his wild laughter and jostling Andrew in his arms. “Um,” Steven gasps. “I didn’t bring my earpiece.”

Andrew groans. “Oh my god, Steven Lim. This is it. You’re finally going to be the death of me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Steven says, panting. He pauses around a corner and unceremoniously dumps Andrew on the ground. “Sorry, babe!”

“This is the worst anniversary ever,” Andrew calls after him as Steven sprints down the hallway, pulling the gun out of his side holster and firing off a round.

“Love you!” Steven shouts over his shoulder with a wide grin before disappearing into the shadows and a clatter of bullets.

“Stay safe,” Andrew whispers to the empty hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://sovnly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
